Speed Demons
by ZoNe13
Summary: Chase Crosser is a new guy to the world of racing, so he decides to challenge the god of racing, Takashi Samuo, and the DevilDogs, to race.
1. Chapter 1

Race Life

I was about sixteen when I first got into driving cars. I always told myself that I must not crash. This time was a little different. I was at a local nightclub with my friend Rob. He was about twenty-five years old, with dark skin, a do rag on his head, a stocky build, and about five feet nine. I was also twenty five years old, with light skin, dirty blonde hair, thin build, and about five feet eight.

"Come on now, Chase. You can't just sit there and expect not to get looked at wrong, right?" Rob said.

"I guess." I said, drinking a bottle of beer. I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Chase Crosser. I was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. My parents died when I was four years old due to a car accident, so my uncle took care of me. He was and still is a very funny man. He used to be in the comedy business. So was my dad, until my mom had me.

"Hey Rob, who are they?" I asked, pointing at a group of Japanese people.

"Nobody. Just the DevilDogs. The greatest Japanese underground racing team in America." He answered.

"So they're famous?"

"Infamous. Their lead driver and boss, Takashi Samuo, is on the FBI's Most Wanted List for extortion, drug trafficking, and reckless driving."

"Damn. And here I thought that driving fast was legal."

"Well, as long as it's not on the streets of Capital City. If you want fake speed, go to NASCAR."

Now, I know when I shouldn't do something. But this time around, I did something incredibly stupid. I went over to the booth the DevilDogs were sitting at, and spilled one of their drinks.

"What the fuck, gaijin?!" One of the racers yelled.

"I want to race. Now."

The guy, known as Takashi Samuo, got up and answered the call of duty.

"Where's your car?" He asked.

I led him outside, and showed him. It was a Mitsubishi Lancer, red. I don't know much about cars, I know. But this car was the only thing I had to drive.

"So, what do you want if you win?" he said.

"I want to race with you forever. And if you win?" I answered.

"Then your car is mine."

So we put our cars on the street, my Mitsubishi versus his modified Nissan 350z. The race started quickly, with us neck and neck against each other. But suddenly, I felt something come loose. Then my car spun out of control, and I crashed. The last thing I remember before passing out was Takashi saying: "Welcome to the DevilDogs."


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was laying in a garage. I was between two cars. A Lamborghini Gallardo and a modified Nissan 350z, the same one I raced against. Two guys were standing over me, one guy I couldn't recognize, but the other I saw was Takashi. I could barely hear them.

"So this is the guy you raced against. Is he any good to us?" One guy said.

"Yeah he is. He has a really fast car, plus he wanted to join us." Takashi said.

"Does he know the streets very well? Does he at least know how to handle driving?"

"First question, I don't know. Second question, of course he does. At least he's not a drunk."

"Hey, he's awake."

They looked down at me. I didn't know what these guys thought about me, but I was thinking of leaving right then and there.

"So, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Takashi said.

"Where's my car?" I asked.

"It got trashed, so we blew it up. Since it was scrap metal, I didn't want it."

"Damn."

"Let me introduce you to somebody. This is Akihiro Daichi. He is the boss of the DevilDogs. Daichi-san, this is the new guy known as Chase Crosser."

"Hello, Crosser-kun. It is such an honor to meet you." Akihiro said.

"The honor is mine, Daichi-san." I said. I didn't know any Japanese, so I just said the only thing that would impress him. And it worked.

"So Takashi, where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the garage of the DevilDogs. Here, I can pull rank on anyone, except Daichi-san." Takashi said.

"So have I become a DevilDog yet?"

"No. You have to pass a series of tests to become one of us. If you fail even one test, you will be shot and killed in plain view, for all to see." Akihiro answered.

I thought to myself, _Shit. If I fail once, I'm done for. I have to pass all of these tests._

"So, Crosser, are you ready to receive your first test?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah. I am." I said.

"Good. We will start tomorrow morning. Until then, feel free to sleep here,courtesy of the DevilDogs."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I got some cold ass water thrown on me. I knew that there was only one person that could have done that, and he spoke.

"Wake up. We have work to do." said Takashi.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching.

"Three in the morning."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Now get your ass in gear, because you have a test today." then he left.

I got up, and saw some new clothes laying on another bed. _He must have given me some clothes to wear when I wasn't_ _looking,_ I thought. But when I picked them up, I saw that thew were clothes meant for a woman. Then out of nowhere, he saw me with the clothes, and he said,"Yeah, I expect you to put those on."

The outfit was horrendous. It was a short white top, short as in you can see your bellybutton short. Then there was a miniskirt. Black, with a studded belt and pockets. Then there were the shoes. They were high-heeled boots. Three-inch heels. They were also black, with white zippers on the sides.

I really didn't want to wear this kind of outfit, but my clothes were wet and this was the only thing out here to wear. So I put the clothes on, and surprisingly, everything fit me. I was still a little mad that I had to wear this stuff, though. So after I finish putting on everything, Takashi stepped in, and as soon as he saw me, he started snickering like a little girl.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"You're wearing women's clothes, that's what. But nevermind that. Come on. We're going to your safehouse."

So we stepped into his car, a 2004 Ford Focus, and drove towards the harbor. I had heard that from Takashi. As we turned onto Beach Street, I saw my new home. It was a regular house. One story, with brick walls. I was not that surprised, but I was surprised.

"Your new car and some new clothes are in there. And by the way, you passed your first test."


	4. Chapter 4

When I finished changing into some new clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, a black watch, and black Nike's. I thought about what to do now as I looked at the mirror. Then I said to myself,"Let's look at the car." So I walked down the stairs to the garage and took a look at the new car I got. It was a Audi A8 R-spec, green, with 24 inch rims. There were decals of DUB and K&N on the front and back windshields, and the number thirteen on the doors.

I was shocked that I got a car this fast in my garage. Somehow I thought that this car was the beginning of my next test. But I couldn't be sure until I found out how the car got in here in the first place. Before I closed the garage door, I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Chase, It's Rob. Where are you?" Rob said.

"At home. I moved yesterday. Why?"

"I'm waiting for you at the field."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Later."

"Later."

So my boy missed me. As I looked at my car again, I thought only one thing to myself:_ Let's make an appearance._

So I got in the car and drove toward the baseball field. I stopped at Fourth and Main, where the old baseball fields are. I got out of the car, took out my phone and called Rob.

"Yo Chase. Where are you?" Rob said.

"I'm in the parking lot." I answered.

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec."

"Got it. Later."

I hung up and waited next to my car. Two minutes later, he came into the parking lot. He was still wearing a black do-rag, but he also had on a yellow t-shirt that said "Warrior Pride" on it, and shorts that had the number 14 on them.

"Sup Chase." He said.

"Sup." I replied.

He looked at my car and said,"Damn! Nice ride bro!"

"Thanks. Speaking of that, do you still have your Ford Mustang GT?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to race you."

"Okay, I accept. We go from here to my crib. How about that?"

"Got it."

We hopped in our cars and drove to the corner of the street. The street light was our starting marker so we could begin the race. The second it turned green, we started driving as fast as our cars could take us. As we approached the first turn, I drifted past Rob, who was in first place at the time, and sped off.

I went down Park Street and made a left on Rob's street: Baltimore Avenue. I stopped at an apartment building and waited for Rob. Five minutes later, he stopped behind me. I got out and went to his car.

"So you beat me. Good job. I'll call you later." He said

"Alright."

Then he drove off. I looked at his license plate for a minute, then got in my car and drove to the safehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

As I drove back to the safehouse, I got a call from Takashi. I turned on my bluetooth and answered the call.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked.

"I need you over at the garage tonight. Someone special wants to race you." He said.

"What time?"

"Eleven P.M. Make sure you're not followed by anyone."

"Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"There's a lot of cash involved."

"How much?"

"$300,000 in total. There's some money under your bed. Use that as a bargaining chip. And don't be followed. By anyone. Got it?"

"Yeah. Later."

I hung up the phone and focused on driving again. First, I wanted something to drink while I waited for the race. So I went to the nearest store, parked the car, and went inside. I stopped right near the sodas and looked at my options. There was regular Coke, Pepsi, Cherry Coke, and Mountain Dew. I grabbed the regular Coke, walked over to the counter, and asked if the store had any gum.

The owner pointed out some packs of gum for me to choose. There were three choices: Spearmint, Fruity, and Pepper. I picked pepper. I paid for the stuff and left. When I got in my car, I started chewing on the gum, and drove home. As soon as I got home, I went inside, put the soda in the fridge, and sat on the couch.

I turned on the TV and changed the channel until I found SportsCenter, and watched it until ten at night. At that time I turned off the TV, went to my car, and drove to the race site, which was Fourth and Hollywood. As I turned onto the street, The place was hopping with cars and people. I got the money from my bed earlier, and so I looked at it. It was one point seven million dollars. And in hundreds, too! Takashi must have really wanted me to win if he hid this much cash in one spot.

So when I arrived, I looked at the guy I was racing. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my long-lost older brother David! He had brown hair, a black shirt, and a car that looked amazing. It was a grey Mitsubishi Lancer MR. That is a very fast car, and hard to beat as well.

"Yo Chase." He said.

"Yo." I said back.

"This is your second test. Good luck."

This was my second test. Now that was shocking. As soon as we got our cars on the starting line, I felt some sweat on me. We started, and he was off the start first. He got ahead of me by a head, so I pulled a risky maneuver at the first turn. I switched my gear to reverse, turned around, and started to drive backward.

I got past him as we hit the second turn. He was really frustrated now, so he tried to ram me. he missed, though, and he hit a wall. I turned back around, and headed for the finish. I crossed, and I won the race and passed the second test.

So then Takashi comes to me and congratulates me.

"Nice job. And guess what's next."

"What?"

"You are now a member of the DevilDogs. See you around, bro."


End file.
